Police Woman: New Generation NCIS
by Meagana
Summary: Follow Dr. Jodie Anderson on her adventures getting justice for Naval and Marine personnel and their families. She is the next generation of Police woman, she is making her mother Pepper proud and working in the Major Case Squad.
1. Chapter 1

**This an AU Multicrossover time travel NCIS Fic with a mild slash between Abby and my OC, and a Mild DD relationship between them. Expect slash, allusions to corporal punishment, crossovers to any show I feel like sticking in there, expect episodes, and details to change because of time travel and interference from other fandoms, and just because I feel like it. And If owned any of these TV Shows I wouldn't be working a job where I had to be on my feet all day for minimum wage. Not that I'm not grateful for my job, but if I had that kind of money I wouldn't need it.**

Tom Morrow had wanted to Place Dr. Jodie Anderson on the Major Case Squad before Gibbs had hired Caitlin Todd. He had not been pleased she'd been hired without his consent but the truth was that Agent Todd was too qualified that he had no reason that she shouldn't be there, he could do nothing other than a simple reprimand. Now that Dr. Anderson had completed her training in Georgia he was going to surprise Jethro with an addition of his own. Dr. Anderson would be on the Team.

"Dr. Josephine Della Anderson, three PhDs, that's quite Impressive…" Tom Morrow said reading through his new agents very impressive credentials, he had approved of her going through FLETC before Gibbs hired the Secret Service Agent. They were both impressive, Agent Todd just had more experience, and Dr. Anderson had a few more academics and more intelligence, they were about equal with impressive people willing to write them recommendations.

"What's impressive is that I actually have combat skills, unlike the guy at the FBI with three PhDs, and My IQ is higher than his, his is only 187, mine is 258. I am an Expert Marksman, I am an Expert in 4 different martial arts, I can pick any variety of locks even electronic ones, I have the kind of skills, the CIA, FBI, Mossad any agency would drool over, but I came to you first."

"Why us?" He had to ask.

"I've always been adamant about going into Law enforcement but I've been consulting the last few years, before actually going into law enforcement and I got to talking to a retired Marine Colonel Daniel Robbins, he's the one that actually suggested NCIS, I was going to try the FBI especially after my consulting work with Dr. Wyatt and Agents Gideon and Hotchner but I'd probably be either forced into Computer Work, Profiling, or Worse Translating they wouldn't see me as a whole agent they'd just see my degrees. And there are a lot of agents at the FBI who are power-hungry politicos who care nothing about justice just their solve rate. I've noticed NCIS actually cares about justice, about what actually happened rather than their numbers, and that's what the principles I've been taught to live by, I'd rather go to a lesser known agency than one who was more concerned with their stats."

"Well that's a very thought out and convincing argument and makes me happy I hired you, the paperwork is already signed but you must have flaws, I don't suppose you can tell me what they are?"

"I can't help trying to help or even save people, Sir. I will put myself in danger to help someone else, I'm too stubborn for my own good, I will chase the truth through logical, and illogical conclusions, I have problems with authority on occasion, not all Authority, but if I feel that someone has done nothing to earn or keep my respect react badly to them, I react badly to stupid people, especially stupid people in Government jobs, and I don't mean developmental disabled people, I mean people who have intelligence and refuse to use it. I am a die-hard Dodger fan and am particularly testy when they lose. And I tend to Profile the people around me to use to my advantage."

"Good, good, Now You know both Caitlin Todd, and Abby Scuito, don't you?"

"I worked with Abby, on a NSA project last year, for approximately six weeks, and Agent Todd was there when I met President Bartlett. I've also met Dr. Mallard once we ran into each other in an Antique shop in Connecticut Once I doubt he'd remember it, we were both dressed as tourists."

"I see, very well. Now Agent Gibbs should be here any minute is there anything else I should know about you?"

"Eureka wants me badly and they'll continue to try and recruit me, Project Quantum Leap knows that when I'm done with Law enforcement I will sign up with them, which is true, but I don't think they realize how long they'll have to wait. I'm not wasting my prime criminal catching years not catching criminals." She smiled. He smiled back.

"I'm Aware of Project Quantum Leap, August 1984, I was protecting a Navy Chaplain who witnesses a Mob Hit before WITSEC could take over and suddenly I was in a white room, and looking at reflection that wasn't my own."

"I think I know what happened to him if you'd like to know." She did.

"I could find out what happened to him if you like."

"I better not." He smiled. Gibbs barged his way in.

"Director what is this about a new member of my time we already have Kate we're in the Middle of a case, a Marine Died during a Night jump!"

"Jethro this is Dr. Josephine "Jodie" Anderson, the agent originally intended for your team before you hired Agent Todd, she will be also be on your team, she has PhDs, in Linguistics, Computer Programming, and criminal Psychology, as well as a master's in clinical Psychology, she has just as many if not more high level recommendations as Agent Todd, and an IQ of 258. She flew through FLETC impressing all her instructors….."

"Fine come on Doc." She follows him downstairs to the Bullpen. "Kate, Tony, this is your new teammate, Dr. Jodie Anderson."

"Nice to see you again, Agent Todd." She smiled brightly."

'You too Dr. Anderson."

"Jodie Please."

"Then it's Kate."

"I hope your forgave me for getting the president off on the Newsboy Strike 1899 Tangent."

"No it was fine, I don't think CJ Cregg will ever forgive you though." They both laugh.

"Doc, why don't you go get your things from your car." Gibbs said.

"Of Course." She said.

"Tony Why don't you help her?" He nodded. He followed her down. "You know her?"

"I met her about 10 Months ago, at the White house, she's interesting a little eccentric, I've read her file nothing too out there, a lot of top secret files attached through, the only thing you need to worry about is project Quantum Leap, that's beyond top secret, She's was involved in consulting with that, it's been around for over 10 years, and she was only read in, and started consulting in 2001 so she probably doesn't know everything about the project, but if something is going to come back to bite us it's that. The People from another top secret project in Oregon have been trying to recruit her since she was 18 and though she consulted once or twice, she's always said no. She wants to be in Law Enforcement and the Law Enforcement rolls there are filled, and they're not recruiting."

"Why does she want to be law Enforcement so badly?"

"Her Mother, Her mother was a police woman when few women were, in an investigative undercover role, when most women in the force worked at the business office, communications or as meter maids, she worked her way up to head the Criminal Conspiracy Unit and became a Lieutenant she wants to make her mother proud, that's most likely he a lot of her motivation, but also her father, her Father is the late FBI Agent Joseph Garrett…." Tony and Jodie came back with a Medium Size Purple Owl Tote Back. She took out three Frames Photograph the first is of, her and Her Mom. The next is of her, Her Mom, Uncle Jeff, Aunt Jane, Janie, Uncle Morey and Aunt Babette in Stars Hollow, the next is her with Sam Beckett, and Admiral Calavicci in Albuquerque. Since they're both famous it doesn't look strange, She also takes out a Sherlock Holmes and a Nikola Tesla Bobble heads, a Yo-Yo, a Rubex cube, a mini etch-sketch, a pencil cup, with various pens, of various colors, and various other colorful stationary, a Hot Dog shaped Stapler, and a Unicorn tape dispenser, and various shaped paperclips, and rubber bands.

"You're a very strange woman." Tony said.

"Yes, I know." She had qualified for weapons, already before she came, so she was set. Gibbs still had to test her against her team but he could do that after the case was over. They find out who tampered with the Marine's faulty parachute, and prove murder. When Gibbs goes to build the Little Boy's tree House, he finds Doc Anderson showed up bright and early with him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was a Cop's kid, you know how many funerals I went to, how many friends who's Moms or Dads didn't come home. Maybe not as much as a Marine's kid, but enough. My Mom made me go to every single one, every time a LAPD lost an Officer."

"You any good with Woodwork?" He asked.

"Good enough, I did take Architectural Engineering in School and Woodworking in School."

"Fine help, but don't slow me down." Together they finished that day, and Thumper's son was pleased. Gibbs was glad for the help. She even brought a few things in her car for the little guy, Bean Bag chairs, a Telescope, a remote control Airplane, a walkie-talkies.

"You didn't have to do that, spend your own money."

"I have plenty of it, besides all the money I made writing computer programs, translating and consulting I have like four different trust funds, I'm fine, Agent Gibbs." She got into her Bright Blue Volkswagen 1972 Karmann Ghia, something she and her mother restored together. Her Mother's coworkers never knew her mother had mechanical skills, but she did. Her VW wasn't a color that came stock, but it was the perfect blue for her. It was a custom color. She went home, and made a few calls. First she called her mother, who was fine. Her mother was currently dating a man she met through Katie Reed, her God father, A Lieutenant at Rampart Katie of course was no longer at Criminal Conspiracy but was the lead detective in Cold Cases Katie was still close to her first boss. Her Brother was a star Pitcher for the Dodgers, the Utility player we met ended up going to the FBI according to his brother Dr. Charlie Epps who was on that 6 week NSA project with Abby last year, he was in fugitive recovery but god knows what he's doing now. Jodie called Aunt Jane and Uncle Jeff telling them she was in the area and she got the job with NCIS, and she was living in Cleveland Park they updated her on Janie telling me she was 11 years old, and on the honor roll, and taking piano lessons, on top of all their lessons, and in girl scouts, and demanding she come over for dinner. She promised them if she didn't have a case she would come over every Sunday for dinner. Family was very important after all. They agreed. She then called Sam, and asked how everyone was. Donna was fine, and so was Al, and Ziggy, and Sammy Jo, and TJ, Thomas Jonathon was Donna and Sam's son who he forgot about when he was leaping he was 25. And looked like his Uncle Tom, he had his father's IQ, and Boy Scout need to save people, but his Uncle Al's way with the ladies, only he hasn't found his one and only yet. Who was alive and an Admiral in the Navy at the Pentagon, fully aware of his brother's Project and the affect it has had on his life. He is married to a therapist in the American Trauma Victims Association Dr. Alexandra Beckett (Nee Rickett) another person affected by his brother's leaping, they met in 1988, and married and have one son John Henry and daughter named Emma. Then she does some Programming, and then talks with her friend Garcia, and calls her Aunt Babette and calls Rory, about High School. It must be hard with still being in high school. Then she goes to sleep, the next day she runs a 6 miles, does her exercise routine eats breakfast, showers and dressers gets into her car, and drives to the Navy yard.

They do her weapons Qualifications now besides her SIG Sauer, she carries a .38 Revolver, a Heckler and Koch USP Compact 9mm Parabellum, 6 knives, a lock-picking kit, and her special hair sticks, her Aunt Jane had made for her. She always keeps her hair in a bun kept in place by her hair sticks, which are actually very sharp Stiletto like blades. She qualifies and did a 96% which is about average for her better than Tony or Kate, but not better than Gibbs.

"Very Good Doc…." She nodded, she could handle doc as a nickname, so far Tony has called her Barbie, Blondie, Hollywood, and Diva. At least is isn't Probie or Paris Hilton. Next is the hand to hand combat. She takes Tony down in less than five minutes because he underestimates her. Gibbs knocks him one on the back of the head for that. Her and Kate's fight lasts so long that Gibbs actually calls it a draw. They go off to shower. They have nothing to do but paperwork for a while its quiet, then there's the case of the Navy Commander suspected of Drug Smuggling Gibbs and Jodie are the only ones convinced he's innocent, and Abby because she believes their guts. Jodie doesn't drink Coffee, she drinks the caffeinated hot chocolate drink Choc-Pow, It's basically ultra-caffeinated Hot chocolate. It comes from the Machine next to the Cafe-Pow. She doesn't drink as many as Abby does. Gibbs has started getting her ones when he gets Abby her Caf-Pow. Finally it's Sunday and they don't have a case. She drives to Fairfax County, and to her Aunt and Uncle's nice white Georgian Style Home, they've gone well for themselves now that they've gone into private security her Karmann Ghia pulls up to their house, and she gets out with the cake she got at the bakery Abby recommended suicide by Chocolate, before she can knock her Cousin Janie opened the door.

"Hey Janie….You got big. Your Mom and Dad around?" She asked.

"They're talking with an old friend?"

"A Kill 'Em with Kindness Friend, a I need Back up friend, A let's leave them alone because it's need to know friend, or None of the above it's a civilian but we should leave them alone anyway because it's polite friend." She asked.

"Oh None of those, it's Just Morty."

"Oh, the pain in the butt villain guy that shows up every once in awhile….."

"Yeah….."

"I could arrest him, I mean he has been stalking you for ten years."

'He'll go away eventually, Mom and Dad will probably invite him to dinner we haven't seen him in three years."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

They did invite him to dinner, tortured him emotionally for a while, and then scared him away, she'll never understand her Aunt and Uncle. After dinner she went home to her apartment and wrote some more code for the project she was working on. Monday dawned bright and early and she after her morning ritual arrived at work on time. A few days later, they had a problem, an Enlisted man at the Bottom of the Ocean with weights around his waist trying to walk the ocean floor, drowned, sword fighting, a MMORPG, a Possible biological attack. But Programming and Profiling was her thing, and when you combine them. Gibbs told her and Abby to concentrate on the MMROPG, and Kate will profile. She no problem with that, No many chefs and all that, and she went where she was needed. They solved the case in time. Afterwards she and her fellow teammates were getting their drinks at the local Cop watering hole.

"White wine." Kate ordered.

"Tequila Sunrise….." Abby Ordered.

"Whatever's on tap…." Tony Ordered.

"Ginger Ale." Jodie ordered. J

"You don't drink?" Tony asked.

"Never liked alcohol."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Come on there has to be a reason." Tony pressed.

'DiNozzo leave her alone." Kate ordered.

"Come On Tony, this is supposed to be getting to know our new team mate."

"This is getting to know her, I'd like to know why she doesn't drink."

"Alright. When I was 15, and getting my master's, I decided to be a regular kid for one night. I went to a high school kegger and I got drunk, blind drunk, this '94. I was still me, still genius level, so I called my Mom to come get me. She did, drove me home, aspirin and water, put pail by next to bed, changed clothes for me and put me to bed. The next morning she is playing Black Sabbath as loud as she possibly can, my head feels like it's going to explode, I vomit for the better part of half an hour, I then find a note saying I note, telling me to take the Aspirin, the Compazine, drink the liter of water, then get showered into my one of My Business suits, so I do, My mother still hasn't killed me for underage drinking yet, so I do I come downstairs, My Mother feeds me mac and Cheese and which I keep down and then we leave, then we go to the Morgue where we watch the autopsy of a man who died of Liver failure."

"You were 15!" Abby Gasps.

"I wasn't a kid, I had three Bachelor's degrees, and was working on My Master's degrees. I didn't have peers my own age, there was nothing she could have grounded me from, nothing she could have taken away….she wanted me to learn from my mistakes and short of spanking me which I was a little too old for there was nothing else she could have done."

"I think you're never too old to Spanked." Tony smirked

"You're Pig tony." Kate said.

"I agree." I said. "With both of you."

"Really?" He said sensually

"Don't get your hopes up, unless I trust you enough to sleep with you and I mean sleep not have sex, you'll never get that close." She said.

"You don't mean fencing you mean actually sword fighting." Kate asked changing the subject.

"Yes." She said. "I took a classes in both Japanese Sword fighting, and medieval martial arts. So I know how to fight with both a Katana and something like a Broadsword or a Claymore, and I also know traditional fencing."

"Why Would you want to learn those things?" Abby asked.

"When I was Younger My Mother and I was convinced I would join her unit LAPD's Criminal Conspiracy Unit, and you'd be surprised the strange cases she's had over the years and the bizarre and random skills members of her team have had to employ, I was for a long while taking a lot of seemingly random classes to build up my undercover skills."

The weeks pass, and a Mummified Lieutenant is found in the woods, who's family was denied his death benefits because he was accused of stealing funds, Gibbs is really made at the original investigator because his original case notes made into the file and that's why he was accused. Case notes were why this missing man was given a dishonorable discharge, why they can't bury him with honor, can't catch a break on his murder investigation why his wife and child are living in poverty. They get the real murderer, a woman who passed the money as lottery win. They managed to pin murders on her. Well Jodie does she's such a brilliant little hacker, and she has proof. The Lieutenant's family get his benefits. After the case, Abby, Kate and her go to her apartment and the two brunettes have wine, and she has Ginger Ale.

"You don't even drink wine, Jodie?" Kate asked.

"If I'm at a wedding I get the Sparkling Apple Cider, and toast with that. I don't see what the big deal is. It's not that I never drink when I'm undercover and it's needed for to keep my cover I drink."

"Really what did you drink?" Abby asked.

"Maybe we should change the subject." Jodie said.

"You brought it up." Kate said. "So any men on the Horizon?"

"Not really, I'm Bisexual but I prefer women to men. Though neither gender is particularly appealing to me at the moment. People in the area in the area fall into general categories, academics, Cops, Military, Lawyers, Politicians or Other, Not counting the criminals of course."

"Wouldn't want to forget them, they give us most of our business after all." Kate said.

"They do keep me on Caf-Pow and Black Lipstick." Abby said.

They also have a Case on The USS Enterprise where Gibbs former Coworker needs help because young men are acting strangely and both testing positive for meth, and when tested again testing negative, it turns out their crew chief is giving it to them. One man dies, before they catch the man and everything is worked out. Then there was the Submarine Case, where the Sea Mammal Extremists target the Submarines for a Sarin attack, and murder a Submariner to do. They also meet a Norfolk NCIS Agent named Timothy McGee Abby seems smitten, This is the first time Jodie realized she likes Abby because she gets jealous. She decided to tell Abby how she feels after the case is over and they're back in her apartment. Abby hugs her.

"Abby what do I do I don't want to lose you as a friend but I know you're straight." She's crying by now.

"Jodie, just because I've been with mostly guys doesn't mean I've never been with a woman, Jodie. And it doesn't mean I don't feel many of the same things you feel."

"But McGee."

"I'm attracted to McGee, he's cute, but Jodie, I really like and care about you. I'd like to give this a try, but we can't tell Gibbs because his Number 12 is never date a coworker."

"So move in with me, then we won't be dating we'll living together, and we won't be breaking the rule."

She laughs. "I like the way you think. My lease is up in three months, I'll give you my answer then." She kisses her.

The Gitmo case, is hard on everyone, Jodie has to do more than Profile since she actually speaks Arabic. She is all over this case and she hates it. It was a hard case for her, it's especially hard on Tony who's smitten with Paula Cassidy, She comes home and she brings Abby to her Aunt's House for Thanksgiving her Mother, and her gather at Aunt Jane, and Uncle Jeff's House. Since she can't leave the area. Thankfully Black Friday she was working the week after thanksgiving is slow, and almost peaceful, except for Tony and Kate's bickering. Saturday and Sunday they were the Team that was working. There were some calls but nothing disastrous happened. Monday comes along and it a slow and peaceful day and then Tuesday hit.

They had a case come in Tuesday, the daughter of a Navy Commander runs away, and then is clearly abducted. They find the Abductors and crack open an illegal substance, porn and human traffic ring. It takes a week to clear everything out, and no one is happy with anything the people who ran the ring will be going away for a long, long time. Of course they already got themselves some ball-breaking lawyers. The People have Caroline Julian and really when it comes to Federal Prosecutors there is no one better. Abby holds her all night after that because she can't stop crying.

The Next Case is Twisted Case involving a Rogue CIA Agent killing off Marines to keep quiet a Busted Op. Jodie is furious and she calls Her Sam, and asks that he somehow change the past, the next day, she remembers the case being there but not. She has both sets. Sam called her back and said Mission accomplished. She didn't need to know what Sam or rather TJ did, just that it was fixed. As a consultant at on the project and now that there's targeted Leaps, she can recommend when to go back. Once Ziggy runs about 10 Billion projections on it, to make sure it's good idea, they'll either go ahead or they won't. She recommended they go back to save Kelly and Shannon but they'll still running projections on that. Ziggy still hasn't decided. Abby has no idea what happened instead a simple case of a missing marine who never came back from leave, was not missing but in a civilian Hospital with a 102 degree fever. Abby and Jodie are growing closer and closer. And they really do care about each other. It hard to contain their passion all the time.

Their Next case they must liaise with the FBI Agent Booth, he's obviously a gambler, and he hasn't been winning lately. She tries not to point this out to him. It's a twisted case involving a missing FBI agent married to a Marine and their equally missing 15 year old son. Turned out the kid was a psycho, and had killed both his parents. Abby had not been amused when Jodie been herself in danger in fact when she got her back to her apartment Abby showed her exactly how unhappy she was with her, then held her the rest of the night.

It's Christmas, now, and Jodie exchange gifts with everyone. She got Abby an elaborate an expensive reproduction Skull Cameo, she got Kate Some expensive Bubble Bath, she got Tony Movie tickets, she got Gibbs a subscription to Modern Woodworking, Ducky some top of the line monogrammed Golf balls, Gerald a Back massager. She got her family the same gifts she always got them Mom she got a Spa Certificate, Aunt Babette and Uncle Morey she got Sheet Music and a Record for an Awesome record for their collection something for their cat, and a four day five night vacation at Extreme Sports Adventure Park for Aunt Jane, Uncle Jeff and little Janie.

Jodie rang in the New Year's with Abby at one of Abby's Clubs where she was the designated driver, she certainly looked the part, she had on a Black Bob Wig, that went great with the Gothic Victorian Look She was sporting, she was great at undercover. She was drinking Virgin Mary's, although there was no doubt that Abby was in control of the two of them. And what she said goes. It was nice to have someone else be in charge, someone else take care of you, for once.

A few days later they had a new case, a woman buried alive who said there was a Bomb on a Navy ship, they discovered she was a government sponsored bomb-maker, with a amnesia, but not that she was having an affair with her boss and he was the one that was trying to kill her or that she was getting her memory back until she blew him up. It was Kate's responsibility to look after her and she was real broken up about it, since I was a licensed Clinician, I was volunteering at a few places, Gibbs told me to talk to Kate. She takes Kate with her to the place she volunteers a teen girl's Shelter. Working with the girls gives her hope and helps her get over how she's feeling. After she helped Kate she got back to her apartment where Abby was waiting. She jumped, practically vaulted onto the bed, and cuddled into her.

"How long have you been here?"

"A few hours. I played Conquest, I Beat your Score….."

"I should have been here sooner." She said cuddling into Abby's side, and fondling a near naked breast.

"What you were doing with Kate was important."

"You're important."

"Not more important than our friends, or do you need a reminder." She warned.

"No Abby I don't need a reminder."

The Next case NCIS is called into a murder at Little Creek base, Jodie is able to track them to Langley, and She is able with Gibbs help able to weasel out the real reason they were spying, quite early on instead of thinking the CIA was spying on Naval bases, meaning there was a true motive this murder and they need to figure out what it was. That case was mostly using her computer skills of which she had plenty, and her high up connections, her Aunt Jane and Uncle Jeff just loves scaring paper-pushing bureaucrats.

"Those were High Level Contacts?'

"That was my Aunt and Uncle they used to be highly prized CIA Assets until they retired, they are still highly respected and feared they're legends in the counter-intelligence community, they probably considered this a like helping me get me extra tutoring in the family business or something."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Abby and Jodie woke up in her apartment, there was caffeinated hot chocolate then they both went in their separate vehicles to work. NCIS was called in when a Dismembered Left foot is found in a dumpster, they investigate. Jodie was going to investigate with them. The found out that the mother, of the Marine's Half-sister killed the Marine. Gibbs flirted with the half-sister big time, Tony and Kate bickered big time. There were some things Jodie agreed with Tony about she liked driving fast, but she also agreed with Kate she liked small towns, well she liked Stars Hollow not all Small towns. There was just something about that safe bubble of harmless insanity that appealed to her. Once the case was over, Abby and Jodie told Gibbs about their relationship.

"Yeah, I figured. There are fraternization Regulations only if you're in the same unit, but this is also a Civilian Military Organization and Don't ask, Don't tell is a think, you need to be discreet. And I actually approve you seem good for each other."

After that hurdle was jumped. Abby breathed easier. She helped with the girls Jodie and Kate volunteered with. The next case hit Gibbs particularly hard was the death of a Gunnery Sergeant recruiter, Freddie Alvarez. Gibbs and Kate went undercover as recruiters, Abby, and Jodie did the computer feeds, Tony was a construction worker. After profiling the young men that came through, they found the sniper the water delivery man. They got the sniper, and Afterward Jodie, Kate, and Abby were having the homemade Pizza that Abby made. It was a somber but loving dinner. Kate enjoyed spending time with her friends. She didn't even feel like a third wheel.

The following case involved the death of a Navy Commander and a Navy Aviator and suspects with solid alibis, until Jodie found out about the identical twin thing through her computer searches then well, not the alibis started falling apart. Jodie is the best when it comes to Computers and Computer Searches. Just like her father. He built the best human Hybrid Super-computer in the world. Meanwhile Special Agent McGee had been transferred to work with Chris Pacci, as his Probie.

"Congratulations McGee, that's Amazing news." Jodie said. "With your credentials, it's easy to see why they picked you, I got you a little gift." He opened it was a custom Bobble-head him. She got one for all her friends at NCIS.

"Thank you, it means a lot." He smiled. It was nice to be accepted. And even if he wasn't on the Major Case Squad he was in the DC office, he was a field agent. The next case was a tangle of mess that ended up with Gibbs C.O being framed for embezzlement and being admitted to the psych ward for paranoid Schizophrenia. It's cases that like that, that have everyone up in arms. Before another case can happen. It's time for Abby to move in with her. Though everyone else thought as roommates. Except Kate and Gibbs. Between her many trust funds and her programming, she can afford nicer. It's a medium to large size two bedroom in Cleveland Park, with two parking assigned parking spaces. Which both Jodie's Bright Blue 1972 Karmann Ghia and Abby's Candy Apple Red 1930 Coupe. Which Jodie replaced from the Hearse her lover was driving which kept breaking down, they bought it at a car show together, over Christmas break. The first morning of their Cohabitation is a Saturday morning and they're not working. Abby and Jodie wake up.

"Morning." Jodie moans

"Morning, we really should get up."

"We both still have consulting work to get done later today, Jo. How about we shower, and I take you to breakfast at the diner." They went to breakfast where they ran into Agent Seeley Booth.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite NCIS Ladies." At least he didn't smell like he'd been gambling all night he actually looked like he hadn't been gambling in a while. He had a two or three year old boy with him.

"Hello, Agent Booth. Who's this?"

"This is My Son Parker."

"It's Nice to meet you Parker, I think I have some crayons and a coloring Book, in here." Jodie reaches into her messenger bag and picks out an 8 pack of standard crayons and a coloring Book and hands them to Booth. "Here it may make your meal more enjoyable."

Abby god naturedly rolled her eyes because her lover was always pulling the strangest things out of that bag like Mary Poppins.

"Thanks." Booth said with a smile.

"Parker what do you say to the nice lady."

"Tank you." He said.

"You're welcome, she smiled. Would you like to join us?"

"No, that's alright, but thank you for the coloring book and crayons."

"Let's see what else do I have?" She pulled a Match Box car of her purse, it was a Ford F150. "Here you go Parker, a Truck for you…."

"Tank you." After they left?"

"Do You always carry stuff for little kids, in your purse?"

"How do you know that's not for me?"

"You have more crayons?"

"Standard or Glitter crayons or Metallic markers?"

"Oooh the Metallic markers…."

"I'll use the Glitter crayons."

"You never did grow up did you?" Abby asked.

"And why should I? In some ways I was forced to grow up when I was 12, I mean My Mom protected me in a lot of ways, but in some ways she couldn't, and it happened again when I was 15. I only had have the One's child coloring book the next coloring book is a definitely a coloring book for an adult its patterns and such are to keep a person busy in therapy. They both color each side of a page, until their food gets there. After breakfast they go home. Jodie works on the program she's working on and Abby works on the case she's supposed to work on. Abby's been having dreams about autopsy, nightmares.

The Next thing that happens at work is we get the call from the Israeli Embassy of a Royal Naval officer Being dead, Ducky takes the autopsy and the morgue is taken over by the living corps of Gunman, Abby is supposed to send his personal belongings back to him, but sends Jodie, Jodie goes down there, and he takes her gun, but she has others, and when presented with an opportunity to kill her and Ducky's captor she doesn't hesitate she puts one directly between his eyes. Of course Gerald is still shot in the shoulder. The FBI Strike Team and Gibbs come pouring in.

"Anderson what happened?" Gibbs demanded.

"You know I always carry more than one gun Gibbs, I took the opportunity when I had it. I protect the People I care about Gerald needs Medical care…..and I think I'm going to be sick." She felt weak she had never killed before. It came out he was Mossad. She felt even worse. She was put on leave. Mossad and the FBI were pissed at her since he was their Mole. She went to Ziggy who projections she would have killed both her and Kate, before eventually dying at her half-sister's hand her half-sister and McGee would join Major Case Squad. She had it typed up nice in night and presented it to Her Superiors, Mossad, CIA, and FBI.

"I do not believe Ari would do these things." The woman she picked out as her half-sister said. Her Uncle Tom was there, he knew he was her Uncle even if he couldn't acknowledge her as such.

"The Scenario presented to us by Agent codename Ziggy is factional?"

"She deals in Probabilities and the Probabilities end of the summer of 2005, Mossad Agent Ari Haswari would kill both myself and Agent Todd, it's all there in the numbers."

"I've dealt with Ziggy before, and believe the numbers she's given us to be true." Admiral Thomas Beckett said.

Assistant Mossad Director Eli David Spoke. "Ziggy is a computer?"

"The Most advanced in the world, Self-aware, and able to mimic Human emotions It is also able to run through more probabilities than any one computer in the world, this isn't actually it's function but Agent Anderson felt Guilty about killing Agent Haswari and asked the Computer for a favor."

"She asked the computer?" FBI Deputy Director Sam Cullen.

"Well Like I said it is Self-aware and can make decisions and form attachments, it likes Agent Anderson. Because she bought it the Jetsons Box set, she apparently loves the Jetsons, feels a kinship with Rosie the Robot."

After the four hours review, she talked to Officer David. "I didn't know he was going Rogue, but I knew how he felt about my father, and I did nothing."

"Look, my name is Jodie, why don't we talk…."

"Ziva….'

"Would you like to speak in Hebrew would you be more comfortable." Jodie asked.

"Yes Please. **_I knew he was becoming more distant, angrier, I was his control officer, I was supposed to notice these things, but I brushed them off, he would have been going deeper into Hamas and Al Qaeda and He would have done those things in the Projections. Tried to kidnap the president, become fixated on Agent Gibbs, on Agent Todd, on you."_**

 ** _We can only speak for Ourselves, Ziva, and if you feel you need forgiveness I freely give it. But I honestly don't feel you need to be forgiven for the sins for others. You're a Smart, Strong, Creative young woman, if you ever want a break from Mossad I know quite a few projects I can get you into._**

 ** _I am happy where I am but thank you._** Ziva said smiling. They bid each other fare well. Jodie had several nightmares after killing Ari, and Abby held her tight.

SEAL Petty Officer Jack Curtain who has been convicted of the murder of his wife and her lover escapes Leavenworth and surprises a man and his wife in their home.

"What you do, Kate?"

"I would take the gun from my Pillow and go after the guy."

"Barbie what about you?"

"Gun under the Pillow."

"Are all the Women in my life so Violent?" He asked.

"Maybe you just bring it out DiNozzo" Kate asked. Kate and McGee who was borrowed from Pacci watched the In-Laws house, Jodie insisted she thought the guy was innocent and decided to go through everything to prove it. It turns out she was right, Kate is tied up and the SEAL gets her gun, so he can kill the real killer, She finds the real killer in the evidence, with a little help from the original trial lawyers, and they get to him before he enacts vengeance. He is granted a new trial. After the case, Abby and Jodie go home.

"You believed him Innocent?" Abby said. Jodie nodded. "Why?"

"I personally know three SEALs Admiral Al Calavicci, Admiral Thomas Beckett, and Lt. Sean Beckett, and they are men of Integrity and character, more importantly if he was going to break out he could have broken out at any time he broke out now for a reason."

"You Will tell me your secrets won't you?"

"If we ever get married or you know the commitment level equivalent you'll know my secrets. You already know Most of them, it's other people's secrets you don't know….." She smiled.

Another few days pass, and Chris Pacci is murdered. McGee is added to their team, and they investigate his death. They investigate a woman named Amanda Reed. Jodie's mad computer skills uncover she's only had the name for a few years, Jodie goes into Scary Hacker mode, and it tells them that Amanda Reed had changed her name at some point, illegally, Her documentation is fake, She has a leaking breast implant replaced at one point, she gets bootleg hormones from Mexico meaning she used to be a man, not that they tell Tony that. They feed him information. To help him Seduce her he turns out to be Lt. Commander Voss, Tony is Livid they knew and didn't tell him, they catch the killer and the case end up being closed and McGee Settles into his New Desk, and Major Case Squad just got bigger. McGee is now Jodie's partner, like Kate is Tony's, is does make more sense to have four agents instead of three. Abby and Jodie are in their apartment watching CSI which Abby loves to Critique.

"My parents are coming to visit." Abby said.

"Are they okay with me?" Jodie said worried.

"They're fine with you being a woman they're a little worried you're so Young I mean I'm 30, and you're 22."

"It's not like I could date one my peers, they're all interns or living with their parents….."

"I told them that."

"They going to stay in the guest room."

"No, they insisted on staying in a hotel.?" Abby said.

"Is Luca coming too?"

"No Luca has too much too much to do with the restaurant to visit." Luca owned Luca's a four Star French-Italian-Spanish-Creole Fusion restaurant in New Orleans French Quarter. It was wildly popular bringing together all the tastes of New Orleans pasts with the Scuito family's Italian heritage. Jodie nodded. "Mom has a Meeting at Gallaudet University while she's here."

"Alright, We'll try to show them a good time."

"I know that I'm not worried about you. You'll behave if you know what's good for you."

"I always do." They cuddle on the couch and watch the rest of the episode Abby pointing out what is wrong with each and every scene.

The next case at work. And Marines are coming up missing. The team suspects The C.O since he is the only one not murdered, but when Tony trails him, and disappears the team gets frantic the team discovers the EOD team's mess up 12 years earlier and the survivor of a fatality was the Serial Killer. Jodie calls Sam, and has him use Targeted Leaps to make sure it never happened. It worked, the fatality the mess it up the case disappear and they end up having an embezzlement case involving a Navy commander from Supply which is important but boring.

During their next case where Gibbs has to Double cross the ATF find a Marine's Killer. And we meet Jimmy Palmer, Gerald's replacement. Gloria and Michael Scuito come to their Home.

" ** _Please come in, let me take your coats."_** Jodie signed as she spoke.

 ** _I wasn't aware you Signed._** Michael Singed.

" ** _One of many languages in my arsenal, more useful than Irish Gaelic at any Rate."_**

They bring Wine for Abby and some Ginger Ale. Gloria Signs

 ** _Abby says Ginger ale is your favorite and you don't drink. It's brand called Bleinhiem we brought #3 Hot, and number 5 Not so hot._**

 ** _"No, I don't I just never acquired a taste, When I was 15. My Mother was a little too creative in a Punishment for underage drinking and well it stuck."_** Jodie signed as she spoke.

 **"You Never told me that."** Abby signed and spoke. They sat.

 **We like to hear this story.** Gloria said

" **Alright I was 15 and I'd just started my work on My master's degrees, One of the Neighborhood girls parents were out of town and she asked me if I wanted to come to her party, so I thought why not be a normal girl for one night. So I went and got absolutely smashed. I went home. My Mom was home, and after forcing Aspirin and water down my throat she put me to bed with a bucket next to me, the next morning I woke up to the sounds of Black Sabbath, Which may not rival some of the music Abby listens to, but it made my head hurt, I threw up for about twenty minutes, I found a note with a liter of water, emetrol, Aspirin Saying to take the pills, drink the water, and get showered and dressed in something nice but casual. I did what I was told, I went downstairs, My mom made me scrambled eggs, then we went to a Detox center where I listened to four hours of horror stories then, we went to the Morgue where I watched autopsy on a 50 year old man who died of Liver failure then a two hour slide show of accident and crime scenes, and then test of everything I learned including an essay."** She spoke and signed **"My Mom also said if I was going to act like a stupid kid, she'd punish me like a stupid kid and she spanked me, bare bottom over her knee, I was really embarrassed for days she'd swatted me but she hadn't spanked me in 6 years."**

Abby laughed. " **I came home drunk when I was 17 once and Gloria paddled me with the back of her wooden backed hair brush for it. I was sore for days…."**

 **You make me out to be a child abuser, you were brought home by the Police, you were almost drugged by that man if the Officer hadn't stepped in. You deserved every lick you got with that hairbrush, just like you did when you glued your brother to the ceiling.**

Jodie laughed. **"You glued your brother to the ceiling?"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **(Starting in Chapter 4, I'll be using the descriptions of the episodes as starting off point, but when they get fleshed out here in changes a little, and not every case will be the same, because the Butterfly effect. Remember Ari is already dead, McGee is already on the Team, and all those other fandoms are part of this Universe this effects the show. )**

They got called to a Scene at a cliff, a Marine Fell from a great height. They weren't sure it was murder, suicide, accident. They were looking into his life, his marriage, his friends, found out he had a male lover. That made Abby, and Jodie very nervous as if someone was going to catch them in the act, it also made them sad. They only have 38 hours to solve the Murder, making them all hurried and cranky. Tony and Jodie go talk to his lover. As they're leaving Tony drives.

"I know about you and Abby, but I understand why you have to hide it, I'll keep my mouth shut." Tony said. Never be said that Tony wasn't a good friend. He was a lousy boyfriend he would be until he grew up, he had the makings of a good family man but not until he grew from perennial man-child and Ladies man to Grown up responsible adult and Jodie didn't see that happening any time soon. But he was also a good and loyal friend, and a great agent. She wasn't surprised he noticed she was surprised he went to her, instead of Abby. By the end of the time they found out it was Suicide, and Gibbs made the call, that night. Abby held her younger lover while she cried and rubbing soothing circles on her back. They had to do this for each other often. Both of them felt more than most, felt for the victims, for their coworkers, and they held in at work, and cried in each other's arms at home. They had to be professional at work. They had to be grown up. Not that a little childishness didn't bleed through it did. But were cuddled into a warm, comfy, Victorian Gothic bedroom that was clearly Abby's Domain, they had separate bedrooms, so that when guests came and slept on either pull-out couch in the living room, or the one in their joint Steam Punk designed office, they could pull off the roommate act. Abby knew that despite being a Police woman on the LAPD Pepper Anderson was worth quite a lot of money and so were her sisters, Jane, and Babette, she looked into it. The late Jacob Anderson was the CEO of the Anderson Group. Which included Red Shed Convenience Stores a national convenience store chain which owned both Caf-pow and Choc-Pow as well as the milk blast bar Ice Cream bar, Prescriptions Plus, a National Pharmacy chain and Merchant Foods, a west coast chain of supermarkets.

After the cuddling and falling asleep together. The next morning Jodie got up and made breakfast for her girlfriend Croissants, frittatas, fruit salad, fresh Caf-Pow and Choc-Pow, Abby was surprised.

"Where did you learn to cook?" She asked.

"Well My Mom taught me a lot but to be honest when I was at Project Quantum Leap I refined my skills." They had breakfast. Abby cleaned up and then they went into work. It was the beginning of summer, but it wasn't like it was like they were school teachers and had the summer off they had a full summer of cases. The first case they had to contend with was fairly straight forward a battered Marine of 25 years, hit her husband with a Cast iron skillet during a beating It was tragic, it wasn't exactly murder everyone agreed it was self-defense, and got her and her kids into counseling. They even got to keep his benefits. Next case was just as tragic but more slightly widespread, a teacher was sexually abusing the girls whose academic futures he held in his hands, outcast girls. They needed Jodie to go undercover. Kate would be big sister, Marine female Hand to Hand combat Faith Martin, she would be Jessica Martin, a Goth girl. Abby set her up. They moved into base housing, at Quantico. Having gone into the past 12 times with Quantum Leap, She became Jessica Martin. Everyone was surprised by her level of commitment, she blended into the high school scene perfectly. She even made two friends a Fellow outcast Steam Punk Kayla Beltran, and Openly Gay fashionista Boy Darrian West. But Computer teacher Henry Byron did try to get close to her she was gorgeous under all her goth make up after all, and she was the weakest of the herd. Soon they had enough evidence to arrest him. After he was arrested. She set her Aunt Jane and Uncle Jeff's and their contacts on him. Everyone in her family held a very dim view of Perverts because of Aunt Babette, there was an Uncle, Uncle Frank. We don't communicate with that side of the family. But there was a reason that Her Aunt Jane and her Mom went into law enforcement, and her Aunt Babette had so many failed relationships and joined a cult before she married her Uncle Morey and moved to the protective circle of the small weird town of Stars Hollow with it's strange but genuinely nice residents and almost non-existent crime rate. This case took up a whole two weeks. They worked on no other cases while they were doing this case. And they all put their lives practically on hold, when she got home, Abby had gotten a dog, from somewhere.

"Where'd you get the dog Abs?" Jodie asked. Not that she had a leg to stand on. Abby was the one who wear the pants the relationship even if she was the one usually in a skirt, and Jodie was usually in pants. He was a German Shepherd.

"He's failed Police Dog, he didn't quite past, the test, he passed almost everything, but he's a little too affectionate, so they couldn't keep him, his name is Sanford, he's three years old." Jodie rolled her eyes, but soon fell in love with him too. And would run with him in the morning and he would lie on the couch with them when they watched TV and Movies, he had three deluxe dog beds on in the living room and one in each bedroom. Toward the end of June McGee was staying with the and they had to stay in separate rooms as he stayed on the office pull out couch and played roommate for him, or so they thought. Before they went to bed. He came up to them.

"You don't have to sleep in separate bedrooms for me, You should do what you normally do?"

"How'd you know?" Jodie asked.

He smiled. "Abby can control her facial expressions most of the time, but you can't. You look at her like she's your whole world." Sighed. "And it's not like an obsessive look, it's the look of someone who loves someone and is being loved in returned. It wasn't hard to figure out. Abby's returned the look once or twice, not often, but enough….." They both blushed. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about I may be a Navy brat, but I don't have a problem with it. My Grandmother would kill me if I did, so would my sister Sarah. Besides I had a friend in Scouts, Danny, he was kicked out. I never thought that was fair."

"Thank you, Tim." Jodie said.

"Your Welcome, besides Jodie you're my partner I have your six." Abby and Jodie fell asleep in each other's arms that night. The next case one for the record books, it involved the FBI, BAU. Agents Gideon and Hotchner, Elle Greenaway, JJ Morgan, Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, and Penelope Morgan with a Serial Killer Targeting well Jodie. The Sophistocated stalker who used both Cyber and psychical means, Targeted Young bright attractive Blonde female geniuses and had zeroed in on Jodie she would probably kill Abby as she was in her way, and her support system. Her Aunt Jane and Uncle Jeff were involved as well, and there was no telling them no. Since they had the backing of the white House Hotchner couldn't exactly tell them no. Jodie was snapping at everyone and becoming really stressed, one day, Abby took her into her lab, and locked everyone out. Jodie apologized to everyone and was more polite to everyone, but the profilers has seen her rub her bottom. It was obvious her lover had taken her in hand for her behavior.

Elle smirked at them as they discussed the interesting couple. "They're both widely intelligent Abby has a Doctorate in Forensic Science herself, and Masters in Forensic Chemistry. Anderson has PhDs in Computer Programming, Linguistics, and Criminal Psychology aside from her PhDs, why isn't she working for us?"

"She applied for NCIS." Hotch said. "Though she has consulted with us before, she is brilliant. She was only 18 the first time she consulted with us. We were on a case in LA, working with her Mom's Unit, and she was tagging along. She wasn't officially part of the case but she solved it. She made connections that it would taken us days to make and that's only if there were more bodies. She has a Master's in Clinical Psychology, and Computer Forensics."

Spencer added. "We shouldn't be all over her private life."

"Yes we should it will help us profile her which will help us, profile the killer. Profile the victims, profile the Killer. Scuito and Anderson, And for the most part they're equals I don't see Anderson looking to Scuito for direction, but she obviously does defer to her authority when she's overstepped the bounds of the rules of what's allowed in their relationship."

Derek spoke. "Well Scuito is 30 and probably a lot of experienced, Anderson was not part of a social Peer ground under she was 18 at least maybe even later than that, before that she was always isolated among the group. She probably has never dated. Or had a chance to be a kid, it's all been about academics, and becoming a cop to make her mother proud, and Honor her father's memory."

"You mean who she thinks is her father." Spencer said. "Joe Garrett had Blue eyes and so does Lt. Anderson, two Blue eyed people can't have a Brown or Hazel eyed child. It's genetics."

"Do you think she knows?" JJ asked.

"It may be why she didn't go into the FBI."

"What I want to know Why are her Mother and Aunt A Cop and an Agent, Jacob Anderson was a very wealthy man, I mean I know he started out with nothing. It couldn't have been easy in the early days growing up in LA with nothing, but by the time they were teenagers they were very wealthy, Red Shed, Merchant Foods, Prescriptions Plus…" Spencer Reid Said.

"My Aunt Babette was sexually abused by my great Uncle Frank. You know if you want to know something you could just ask." Jodie stepped into the room.

"Are you in a Domestic discipline relationship with Abby Scuito?" Spencer Reid asked.

'Real Subtle Reid." Derek scolds.

"We don't call it that, But we are a couple who are in a loving committed monogamous relationship and we do hold each other responsible for our behavior, I'm not the only on the receiving end. Once she drank 18 Red Bulls, and when she got over the stomach up, Euphoria and Sleeplessness she had a very sore backside."

"18 Red Bulls, the directions say you're not supposed to drink more than 2." Spencer said.

"I know it's right there on the warning label. Anything else you want to know."

"Have you dated anyone else?"

"Working Backwards, Last year I had a five week mutually beneficially sexual no strings attached relationship with Dr. Charles Epps, he's at CalSci right now. When I was at Quantum Leap, I had a an actual relationship with Theresa Bruckner, she's a consultant on the Project, When I was at UCLA doing research for my PhD, I also had a fling with an Artist named Angela Montenegro who as far as I know is in the DC area right now we've remained friends and have lunch on Saturdays occasionally, and when I was 5 I had a relationship with a neighbor boy named William "Kit" McDonald III he gave me an Airplane ring that came in the crackerjack box and we pretended to get married, when I was 12 he gave me my first kiss, and when I was 16 and he got his license he borrowed his dad's Jeep and he took me to the movies to see Die Hard with a Vengeance for my first ever date. He joined the Marines when he was 18, and was one the first sent to Afghanistan. I told the director I wanted to Join NCIS because of individual attention, and the Admirals I knew but Kit was the reason. We Write each other all the time. He got married last year his wife's 6 months pregnant, if it's a girl they're going to name it Josephine, if it's a Boy obviously they're going to name it William."

"Where is he stationed?"

"Pendleton where all the Expeditionary Marines are stationed, his wife, is lovely. Her name is Billie Adams, She's a Civilian Physical Therapist at the base."

"What about Theresa Bruckner?"

"She has an IQ 187, has two PhDs one in Forensic Psychology and one on Clinical Psychology, with a master's in child psychology, and another in Abnormal Psychology, she's the psychologist at Quantum Leap, since the last one left."

"Angela Montenegro."

"Is a Sweet but very free-spirited artist, we both knew our two weeks was just two weeks, and we were better off as friends and we are she's a great friend even Abby likes her."

"Dr. Charlie Epps."

"He had trouble understanding that what we had was just a fling, he has a big heart, and often leads with it, instead of his overdeveloped brain. But we parted as friends."

"We need to know Now about your father." Agent Gideon asked.

"That's classified."

"Is it Relevant?"

"It's why I'm so Smart, I got My 258 IQ from my Biodad, and some of My High Connections, but I don't think it relevant."

'What about any enemies do you or your Biological father might have any enemies." Hotchner asked.

"There's Only one I'll ask about you getting read in."

That's when Both teams were read in. "Time Travel is actually possible? Have you?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I have Tony. I've been on ten time travel mission the missions themselves are classified."

"So Your father took over the Life of Joe Garrett during one of these Leaps, and that's how you were created." Gideon said.

"Yes. Joe Knew. He gave me his death benefits anyway." She said.

"What about this Evil leaper?" Elle Said.

"As far as I know Alia has been redeemed but as far as I know, I've never encounter Zoey the Evil Leaper, but as far as I know it's possible."

"So she could be getting another chance at it."

"Maybe, but why now?"

"I think we should call this Ziggy." They did. And Ziggy Theorized that there was 99.7% chance that it was not the Evil Leaper, that it was in fact Someone Jodie when to Graduate School with at UCLA. Who had always been focused on her, and had killed others as replacements for her, and was now going to kill the real thing. They searched through Boys and Men. And found him. A Graduate Student who had come onto 15 year old Jodie when he was 24. And had lived in all the right places. Garcia matched the Computer trail. It was him. they found him and arrested him before he could take Jodie. He would probably get the death penalty he killed at least two girls in Virginia.

About a week later, they were all Sparring and Jodie was teaching McGee how to fight. After the initially thinking his skills were great months and Months ago, she's been teaching him since and he's been getting better. Especially since she signed him up for classes secretly with Aunty Jane and Uncle Jeff. He's Improved a lot. Kate, and Tony come in. He also doesn't look so Chubby and awkward anymore, he looks fit, and rather nice.

"Wow, Mctightpants want happened?" Tony asked.

"I've been training McGee, I also asked some Help from my Aunt and Uncle to train him. I didn't see the point in him having a gap in his knowledge it makes him a liability in the field. I also talked to Auntie about both of you improving your shooting…"

"Coooome Oonnnnn Jodie I don't want to hang out with your scary Aunt." Tony said. "I mean she's hot and all, but she could kill me 37 different ways with a ball Point Pen."

"Don't worry Tony you can only die once." Kate said.

"Both of you could shoot better, do you want to fail to protect a hostage, because your opponents were better than you. If you have the ability to improve your ability to do your job you should take it." She said.

"Well said Doc." Gibbs came in.

"I've spoken to the Blues, we are not working any of the Weekends this month. You will be spending your weekends learning from them, at their House in Tyson's Corner, they are offering you this training free of charge, offering to feed you, and are asking nothing in exchange you will take them up on this. They are doing this only out of concern for their niece, and who is watching her six. They trained with the Blues that weekend and then during the week a week in which the air condition in the building was not working they got a case of Navy Captain from the Pentagon's Wife and blind daughter kidnapped. Gibbs went in as a Gunny, Tony went in as a delivery Boy, and Jodie went in as a Navy Lieutenant (junior grade), and Admiral Beckett came in pretending to push chocolate bars so his daughter could buy instruments for underprivileged kids. Her Secret Uncle Tom was pretty cool for an Admiral. And he enjoyed helping. They ended up rescuing the girl, and then in a brave, stupid and daring Stunt, but they followed the money trail and it turned out the Navy Captain set it up himself. Meanwhile Abby took the long way home and stopped for groceries she needed to calm down. Jodie had put herself in danger and even though it was DiNozzo's Idea, she went along with it. Abby was still angry and scared and she needed to be neither when she dealt with her. Jodie knew what was coming. She was on her way home and she was be in her nightgown and nose in the corner when Abby arrived.

The Navy finds a Woman in a Wedding dress chained to a Bed. Jodie things they'd call the BAU, or Dr. Brennan since she's started working with Seeley Booth. Her friend Angela told her. She told Angela they will either kill each other, or mate with each other. Sooner or later. Angela agreed. After they found the first Body they went down to Jacksonville Florida. Tony was being Particularly Obnoxious, and Abby had given Kate permission to take her in hand if she needed to. Not that Kate would. She doesn't think. Kate hasn't given her any indication. McGee is flirting with the NCIS Agent down here Jane Malekovoic. They seem to really like it, Jane seems to really hate Tony. Kate and Jodie are working their Profiling skills, and she calls Ziggy to cheat. They're able to capture Chaplin Evans Alive, and they find Petty Officer Swain in No time at all. She's already been Brain washed though and get her into therapy.

The next case involved Helicopters making crop circles, Missing Marines, and Feuding families, and Jodie instead of going out and scanning the circles, like her girlfriend wants. Uses her connections to get Minute to Minute photos of when the helicopter came and went and the Marines left. Which made Gibbs happy, as well. they were able to find the missing Marines faster than they would have otherwise, and Jodie didn't have to stand out in a field for hours more than she had to. That Night they held each other in their bed.

"So, there's no such thing as aliens….."

"Not so far as anyone can tell….but maybe, I mean my father things so. He's seen something, on a leap."

"Thanks for telling me that."

"I can't go into specifics."

"But it gives me hope." They cuddled together.

The Next case they find a Dead Jane Doe, in a Lieutenant's Uniform. It takes Jodie about 5 minutes to find her through facial recognition on the Internet. She has built some rather ingenious software into the NCIS computers, basing it on her father's designs. Janice Santos she's a drummer in a female all female band, and is an out and proud Lesbian. Gibbs gives Jodie and Kate the Leads on this. They investigate and go to the bars she played at the frequented, and her home. They soon find the match to the Semen but he's already dead, and has been dead, they look for other motives and find Petty Officer Cynthia Cluxton.

"I saw you with that Goth girl….She's going to tired of you, someday just like Janice got tired of me."

"If Abby and I break up then It will be a mutual decision based on what's best for both of us, but even if she does break up with me. I wouldn't kill her, very few people have the skills to kill without leaving any forensic evidence, you left some, one was that even though there was semen in her, with DNA, she wasn't raped, and the semen was long degraded it had been in the fridge not cryogenically frozen, next the man who actually did rape and murder 10 years ago died weeks before the Victim was killed. Finally we have you on Video in the storage room stealing the sperm." Jodie said looking her in the eye. "Why'd you kill her?"

"She was the love of my life, my whole reason for being and she, she said she was tired of playing second fiddle to the Navy. She was leaving me."

"You didn't think of following her?"

"I couldn't give up my career."

"You know what I'm not going to try and solve your problems but you need to fix your thinking. Because You killed the love of your life, instead of choosing her, if Abby made me choose between my career and her, I'd choose her. but then Killing her would never be on the table either."

She got up and left. Over dinner at their apartment Abby made Burgers and Salads. "Did you really mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"That You'd choose me over your career?"

"Of course. I love you Abby."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next case would have been a simple murder case, if the Marine Corporal that was shot multiple times with a stun gun to his heart causing a Myocardial infarction wasn't drained of all his Blood, through what looked like a full set of teeth with extra-long canines above his Carotid artery. It struck fear in Tony who has an irrational fear of Vampires, it excites Abby, it frustrates everyone else. In the end it turns out to be a desperate ploy for a has-been pulp 'vampire crime' novelist whose seventh book about vampires wasn't picked up by the publisher. Once the Evidence is put in perspective there is plenty of it, and he will go away for a long, long time.

"Are you disappointed it's not real vampires, babe?" Jodie asked Abby as they're making Chicken Parmesan for dinner.

"A Little but I'm happy we can actually arrest and convict the killer I'm not sure current laws cover walking corpses."

The next case was Navy Commander Micki Shields who accidentally bombed civilians in Afghanistan and Terrorists were threatening her. She was now on Terminal leave, meaning that NCIS Protected her and her family until the FBI took over. Jodie was busy consulting both her own computer programs and Ziggy to run scenarios, because she was still an active consultant on Project Quantum Leap, it was like being an Active reservist they could call her to do a mission at any time. NCIS new that. But she could also use their computer whenever she wanted. Ziggy didn't mind. Ziggy liked her the best in the whole wide world. Because she treated her like a human being and like a friend. Sam treated her like a human being sometimes, but also like his child, something to protect, something precious. Jodie treated her like a friend, like a slightly annoying, smarter, friend who you love anyway, and Ziggy loved that. Because of Jodie's tireless work, they were able to roll up the cell, the family never met her, and Abby had to keep bringing her food, and forcing her to eat but she did it.

The next case was tragic, a World war II medal of honor recipient suffering from depression and Post-traumatic stress disorder that was never really dealt with confesses to killing his best friend. With some Cunning, and some ingenuity they evade the JAG lawyers and MPs, and get a Japanese Solider there and help him remember what happened, and that he had only struck his friend to quiet him down not intending to kill him. the charges as dropped, and they get Corporal Yost some help. Some Therapy, and with her connections Abby gets him Golden Retriever Service Dog, named Daisy. And along with the teens at the Teen shelter, and the animals, Abby helps train, Abby and Jodie began visiting Ernie Yost.

The Weeks and Cases past by quickly, in almost a blur and soon it's a few weeks before Christmas. Abby, and Jodie are doing Christmas Shopping this year for family and friends, though Jodie had started in April, and bought things throughout the year. She had very little to actually buy. They decorated their apartment and Abby's Lab, then News came in from California. Her Mother and a fake family had gone undercover among a group of Middle aged Women, she was the only cop available who fit the type, she discovered a drug and Counterfeiting ring among LA Suburban House Wives, and they killed her for it. Abby, Her Aunt and Uncle, all went Out to LA to the funeral. Aunt Babette and Uncle Morey were there, Sam and Donna were there, Secret Service Agent Kim Hall, FBI Agent Don Epps, Dr. Charlie Epps, DEA Agents Sean Walters, and Andrea Wells, Pretty much all of the LAPD were there, her old Sergeant Crowley and her old partners Joe and Pete. They all said some very nice things. She spent Christmas and New Year's depressed, and Most of January until her Protect Abby senses kicked into High Gear, a stalker they met at a cemetery party who thought he was Abby's boyfriend was stalking her, and then someone else kidnapped her. Thanks to Ziggy's Predictive algorithm they have everything they need to prove it in court.

The next case involved a Witness who McGee blamed himself for losing, and the team coming together to support him and catch the bad guy. It went by quickly everything is going by quickly in Jodie's mind. After the case is over, Abby and Jodie are lying in bed, watching Nightmare before Christmas again because it seems to be one of the few movies they can agree on.

"Tim took Erin….the Witness's death hard." Jodie said.

"Yeah, he did. I know you, you would have to. You do. You always feel responsible when anyone remotely near you dies, or gets hurts. You're like Atlas you carry the world on your shoulders, except it's not your job, and you do it to yourself. You can't fix the world's problems."

"Well, I could but I'd have to leave NCIS."

"You mean go back to Quantum Leap?"

She nods. "I'm not going to, but there are days when I want to. Days when I consider calling them and making a suggestion I did a few times already. I've actually done several times, but Ziggy has to run it to decide if it's even possible to go back, if going back will have horrible consequences, I asked for Gibbs, she split, she can't decide, 50/50 to go back and save Shannon and Kelly. The odds are usually clearly onto one side or the other. But it's exactly down the middle, that there's no clear choice, so we're at a stalemate."

'What's holding it up?"

"If they don't die he doesn't become an NCIS Agent."

The next case involves a marine falling off a cliff, he was camping with his wife and best friend. They were having an affair on him, so they're suspected, but it turns out it was an old man in a camper, the two marines humiliated the day before. The man ends up in a standoff with the NCIS Agents, until Gibbs calls for his dog, and then blows up his trailer by hitting the propane tank. Kate keeps his dog naming it Toni.

While the next two cases are going on Jodie is called back to Quantum Leap. She says goodbye and packs and takes a Military Plane to New Mexico. She greets this side of her family, after the initial hellos, they get down to business they've decided to go back to save Gibbs wife and daughter. JT and Jodie would both leap back. He would leap back into NIS agent Theodore Hopkins and She would leap into Shannon Gibbs. True and Ro would both be observing. JT and I managed to make several changes, and instead of leaping out at the same time. Jodie leapt out first, and was back in the imaging chamber. JT leapt back and we heard the outcome.

Shannon was killed, and Kelly survived. Apparently Shannon was meant to die. But with Kelly there to live for Gibbs grieved for his wife properly he did join NIS, and became the Gruff agent everyone knows, while staying the playful loving father Kelly knew and loved. He didn't marry multiple times, but only once Jenny Shepherd whose heart he did not break. They have one son Jasper, and a daughter Anna Gibbs, 13 and 9 years old. His daughter Kelly is studying at Georgetown with her best friend Maddie Tyler, Kelly is studying Chemistry and pre-Med so she can be a ME like her favorite Uncle Ducky, and Maddie is studying Veterinary Medicine. Ducky married Joann Fielding, Shannon's Mother. And Jenny high ranking NCIS agent in charge of foreign Ops.

The Next Leap Mission was a simple one taking Young Lance Spencer away an Abusive Set of foster parents, to the set that new set, the set that would adopt him, and love him, and get him tutors that help him graduate school early, but most important teach him the values that make him a truly good man, with a wonderfully caring heart.

The Next leap Mission was to Lima, Ohio in 1994, to make sure Surrogacy Contract for Leroy and Hiram Berry includes visitation with Shelby Corcoran, Not only was Shelby in her life, but she also made it in Show business, I success.

Her final Mission before returning to NCIS, was to leap into the life of Brandi Shannon and make sure she never got involved with a drug dealer named Chuck, and thus involving her older sister US Marshal Mary Shannon, in an FBI Agent's Personal Vendetta against both of them.

She returned to her apartment she unpacked. She turned on the TV for a commercial for a movie with Shelby Corcoran in it. She Hummed. She knew Rachel was only 10 right now, and so was her cousin Blaine but she knew they would get older. She liked Blaine, she liked him a lot more than Cooper, Cooper was insufferable.

The next day she's back at NCIS. There's a Bikini Contest in a Beach in Virginia in March, Still too early to be having Bikini contests if you ask, Jodie. They discover, that the Petty officer in the contest is pregnant and she is trying to lose weight for a photo spread, they learn it's her friend fiancé's baby, the friend crack's and admits to killing her. It was a pretty cut and dried case except for all Tony's comments, about Bikini's and getting knocked up. He really was a child sometimes, well often.

"Do You think about having kids?" Abby asked.

"Sometimes in the future, I mean My Mom was 30 by the time she had me, and Aunt Jane was in her 40s when she had Janie, So it's not like I'm in any rush. I mean since I'm with you, we'll have to plan more carefully than if we were a man and a woman but we can still have kids."

"But you want them?" Abby asked.

"Someday in the future, yeah I do but I'm only 23 and I'd like those kids to be with you.'

"I suppose you have those named already picked out." Abby smirked.

"Pepper Gloria, for a girl." She said. "And Michael Luca for a boy."

"I like the names, JoJo." She said kissing her girlfriend. The Next case involves the kidnapping of a Navy dependent, and custodial interference, Custody cases are truly horrible. They get it sorted out, and no one ends up getting arrested but Jodie doubts family court is going to be fun for them. Jodie and Abby are on the couch after the case, Jodie is massaging Abby's feet.

"What are you thinking?" Abby asked.

"How people who loved each other could let it go so wrong?"

"I don't know love." The next case is a murder they originally suspected of being a suicide. They find her C.O. taking Kickbacks and her being in a Love triangle with him. And that his wife is truly crazy, crazy like a fox. They manage to arrest the wife. After the case, Abby and Jodie visit Corporal Yost.

The next episode murders of some midshipmen on a college campus, and a childish assassin game called Red Cell, and a hacker hampering them. Thanks to Jodie they find the Hacker, and thanks to McGee they find the Missing dead Midshipmen in a matter of days, they manage to catch the killer who happens to be the NCO in charge of the midshipmen program at the college. He was sexually harassing one of the girls, and the two veteran Midshipman didn't like it and were going to do something about it so he killed them. Jodie talks to Ziggy about a Leap to fix this but Ziggy doesn't think it's possible so she asks Aunt Jane and Uncle Jeff to use their contacts to make the Gunny's stay in Leavenworth very uncomfortable.

The next case is a Navy corpsman who is killed and would have been given full honors except a young dead woman is found in his storage locker, they decide to call in Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth. They discover secrets in the small town. And Tony's car is stolen, it's not like he can replace it with him being cut off, Jodie defends him throughout his car ordeal. Which he appreciates. They find out the stepfather is at fault. And he's arrested.

There ends up being a big case, involving a An American Secret Service agent turned CIA Agent turned terrorist drug baron trying disappear and to build a drug empire in Afghanistan he was Kate's Mentor in the Secret Service Victor Allen, and he's trying to kill Kate, it took a while to figure out who was trying to kill Kate, but they outed him, they still couldn't stop him. his power base was still too big, and he really had practically disappeared. With Kate's life in danger they faked her death, and only Ducky, Abby, and Jodie knew. US Marshal's Mary Shepherd and Marshall Mann came to take her away, Jodie knew where they were going but said nothing.

During that whole Tom Morrow steps down to take an Assistant directorship at Homeland Security and Gibbs Wife Jenny Shepherd takes over the directorship, there's a party, Kelly, Joann, Jasper, and Anna are there. Jasper, and Anna have their mother's red hair, Anna has Gibbs' eyes, and Jasper has his mother's, Jasper has Long hair, which he wears down around his shoulders.

"Congratulations, Director.' Jodie said. "It must be a relief to be in the same time zone with your family from now on."

She smiled a genuine family. "It is, thank you Special Agent Anderson. I was sorry to hear about the death of Agent Todd." She must keep up the story.

"Thank you, but at least they can't hurt her anymore." Jane and Jeff Blue came over.

"Jenny Congratulations I always knew you were going places." Jeff said smiling.

"Jeff, Jane it's good to see you." Jenny Shepherd said. "How's the private sector."

"Boring." Jane said. "Although we get to consult now and then, and train our pumpkin. Bartlett wanted us to come in from retirement we said no, we have a daughter to raise besides the pay in the private sector really is so much better, and college prices are ridiculously expensive not to mention Graduate school, room, and board, and whatever else comes up." After the small celebration they got back into the swing of things. Meanwhile in Albuquerque Kate Started her new life as Katherine "Kate" Holland a self-defense teacher at a Women's Gym, she couldn't take Toni with her. So she is owner of a Golden Retriever German Shepherd Mix she picked up at the Shelter named Jethro, when she learned his name, she had to get him, and a black cat named Abby who thinks she's a dog. She's already begun a teen program across town for underprivileged girls. Mary isn't happy with it.


End file.
